What Now?
by black medusia
Summary: Okay right after Allen leaves the order and is all alone he meeets some extremely strange people who are going to help him with his inner demons and maybe his love life not sure about the paring so could be allenXRhoad, AllenXlenalee, or even AllenXOC 3


AN: okay here's another try at a d gray man fic. My last was a disappointment or so I thought so give me an idea and tell me to go with the first or second try and I'll continue both on and off so it'll take a little while to update. PS. The other one beside this is called Exorcist and Witch

_**A new family**_

**OC characters:**

** Annabelle Dark-heart:**

** White hair with purple streaks**

** Awesome and slightly insane attitude**

** A witch with blessings from the moon and storm**

** Rosemarie Wayland**

** Red hair**

** Kick-butt attitude **

** The witch of fire**

** Sara Young**

** Brown hair**

** A nice yet frantic attitude**

** Shaman with water abilities**

**Chapter one: the beginning**

**Allen's POV:**

After everything I've learned from the world I'll never forget the words that cause me to walk endlessly into mazes full of lion's dens. It is a part of my life, my destiny to follow a path filled with thorns, roses, wild beast, and genies. Why those words; thorns for all the trouble I've been through, roses for all the glamoured traps of hell, wild beast for strong monsters I had to face, and genies for luxuries that will cause me pain. Yet the path that has been long and hard lived is not over yet. In fact it has ceased to begin, the real beginning is now, now because….

Now because I have no idea of what is to come, the only thing I know is that little phrase is my compass, my drive, and my meaning of continuing, " Never Stop, Keep moving forward"

So I will never stop, I will continue. It doesn't matter what obstacles I have to face, I will face and overcome them, whatever means necessary.

**Regular POV**

Three girls were walking down the street as they began to notice a young man with pale skin and white hair walking with a sad, determined look on his face. The girl with a , pale skin, white hair with purple streaks, and bright violet eyes looked up and tilted her purple and white umbrella back to get a better look. She pushed her lips and tilted her head to the side to get a reading on the boy. The girl was actually a witch and what the young witch read in on the boy picked her interest and she stopped walking to look at his form in walking.

The other girls stopped as well and look at who she was looking at. The red head looked at the umbrella chick and said, "Lets follow him."

"What? NO!"

Both girls looked to their flustered companion with contemplation plaguing their mind and before the brunette had time to react she was being dragged away by her companions to follow said boy. They followed the white haired boy onto a train and when it came time to rest they bought a room near his in the quaint hotel or should I say motel ?

There the three girls planned their next move, but it was more like the red head and the witch as the brunette tried to find a way out of this horrible adventure she was being forced into .

~Morning~

The girls awoke and were on the move again but they were stopped by the boy.

"Why are you following?" The white haired boy asked the three girls.

"Who said we were following you?" the redhead quirked

"We may simply be following the same path" The brunette put in hoping that any problems would be passed away by some greater force into another direction.

"HI!" the witch said hyper clear with in her voice; she really wanted to know the person in front of her.

"Uh hi, and will you just tell me why your following me?" He said it nicely and in hopes of a reply.

"I already told you, were not really-"The redheads lie was cut off by the witches hand as she continued to talk to the white haired boy.

"I sensed you were having mental problems and I was hoping I could help."

"Uh?"

"So , can I help you?"

"ANNA!"

Anna turned her haired and looked at the brunette who just screamed her name frantically and gave a not too worried and strangely happy smile before asking,

"What?"

"Anna, if you blow our cover, I-I-I, I don't know I'll oh, I can't do anything but I want to stop you so please, please Sister dear, please stop. Oh Goddess of the moon and sky please help us." She started out calmly, then going frantic before finalizing in prayer.

The red-head chuckled at this before replying.

"Anna if you don't do want Sarah wants I may have to get the twins to come down."

"NO!" Sarah yelled out in a panicked state of mind.'

Anna replied , "So Rose, if I tell Allen Walker ,("How do you know my name" the 'Allen Walker' shouted in her mid sentence) that we're witches and can sense certain things and do stuff then we can have the Twins, Kaylie and Haylie, to join us in our epic adventure of nothingness?"

"Huh?What!" que Allen.''

"N_" Sarah's reply was cut off by Rose hand."''

"Of course that is what our dear sister said right Sarah"''

Rose got Sarah's agreement by forcibly shaking her head up and down.

"Yay, Stranger named Allen you'll come with us and we'll help you and everything will be chaotic fun." Anna said out in a rush as she grabbed Allen's hands and teleported them to a nice furnished house with colors of light purple, bright red, and lime green all mixing perfectly together.(don't know how but those are their 'colors in my world of imagination so just go with it kay?)

Oh, almost forgot please review


End file.
